True Friends
by ObanFanatic
Summary: I'm not very good at this summary. Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers.


Hey everyone. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Let's leave it at, I have less time on the internet.

Summary: Aikka raped Eva two months ago. She isn't pregnant, but she hates Aikka. Upset, Eva confesses to Jordan. Now Jordan is going to kick some alien butt.

_Why did he do it?_ Eva thought as she cried into her pillow. She had been crying herself to sleep for two whole months now. It all started, because Aikka raped her, and she wanted to know if she was pregnant. Luckily she had gone to one of the superior doctors there, and they told her she was not pregnant. Thankful for that, she now hated Aikka more.

On the other side of the curtain, Jordan heard Eva's sobs. Her crying was hurting him worse. He had no idea what she was crying about, but this was starting to get to him. Glancing at the clock, Jordan saw that it was one in the morning.

_I need to see what's wrong._ Jordan thought as he got out of his bed.

He walked across the room and through the curtain. He put his hand on Eva's shoulder. Jordan didn't like the way she jumped or stiffened. Eva turned around to see who had touched her.

_It's only Jordan, thank goodness._ Eva thought. She sat up and scooted over, so there would be enough room for both of them. Jordan sat down and looked Eva in the eyes. He saw another tear flow down her face. Reaching up, Jordan wiped away the tears that had run down her face. Eva kept on glancing from Jordan to the floor. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Molly, what's wrong? I don't like it that you have been crying for the past two months." ,Jordan said.

Looking at the floor, Eva said, "It's nothing, really."

"Look right in my eyes, and say that."

Eva couldn't. She was so close to falling apart. Jordan wasn't that good around girls that cried in fornt of him.

_I can do this. For Molly._

"Please tell me. You know I'm here for you. I can handle whatever it is. I promise." ,Jordan swore.

"Ok, but promise me you won't tell anyone else." ,Eva said.

"I promise"

"Ok. Two months ago...I went to see...Aikka. He had just won a race, so I thought it would be a good thing to congratulate him. Well...he said we could talk about it over something to eat. I agreed. So, we took his bug, Gadar, and left. The thing was...we never went to eat,...we went to a woods that I have never seen before. Aikka leaned over, and...started french kissing me. I had no idea on what to do. It all happened so quickly. His hands were...moving around in my...shirt. He took it off. Then he grabbed my hands and tied them together, so I couldn't fight him. Then he took off my jeans. I was sitting there...scared of what he would do next. I knew what he was about to do. Then he kissed me again, while he removed my...bra. Then he did the same with my underwear. He licked me all over. His tongue,...I can't even stop thinking of how horrible it felt. He took off all his...clothes, and cornered me. I was trapped. He was on top of me. I tried to stay closed, but he parted me, and entered me. I broke down. I'm scared of that happening again. Jordan, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared." ,Eva had cried throughout this whole memory.

Jordan was staring at Eva. His eyes finally wandered to her stomach. Eva saw what he was looking at.

"I'm not finished. I went to the doctors here and asked about being pregnant. They said I wasn't. I hate Aikka for what he has put me through." ,Eva said.

Eva jumped into Jordan's arms. She hugged him tightly. She needed comfort from her true friend.

"Molly" ,Jordan breathed. There were tears spilling from Jordan's eyes now. He wrapped his arms around Eva. Eva was crying into his chest. They sat that way for an hour before Eva finally calmed down. She didn't want to leave her friend's protective arms.

"Jordan, can I sleep with you? I know you wouldn't ever do that to me." ,Eva said into his chest.

"Um...sure, and Eva, I'm sorry for what you have gone through. You should have told me right after this happened." ,Jordan said in a caring voice.

"Thanks, you really are a true friend." ,Eva thanked.

They both went over to Jordan's bed and slept.

In the morning they got ready for the race.

"Jordan, I don't think I can face Aikka in any more races." ,Eva complained.

"Sure you can, and you're going to get first today." ,Jordan said with a grin.

This got Eva to smile. Jordan was proud he had made Eva feel a little better.

"Thanks, Jordan." ,Eva said. She got closer to Jordan, and kissed him on the cheek. Jordan touched his cheek lightly. He and Eva were blushing. Eva gave him a weak grin.

After they had finished dressing, Jordan took Eva's hand, and they walked to the control's room.

Don was standing in his usual spot. Stan and Koji were checking everything as usual. Don looked over at his new pilot. He saw that Eva's eyes were a little bloodshot, Don wondered why.

_Her eyes have been that way for at least two months now._ Don thought

Then Don saw who was holding her hand.

"I'm sorry to break you two up, but I don't allow any touching from the opposite sex on my team." ,Don stated.

The couple quickly let go of each other's hand. Eva felt that the protection of her friend was gone. She glared at Don.

_He can't even figure out who his own daughter is. If he does, I'm not going to allow him to touch me._ Eva thought bitterly.

"Get to your stations. The race is about to start." ,Don ordered.

Eva took Jordan's hand, and pulled him down the stairs to the ship. Jordan couldn't help it, he had to blush.

During the whole race Jordan encouraged Eva to do her best. Don was yelling as usual.

"Don't listen to him, Molly. He doesn't get it. Just keep it up. I'll shoot Aikka for you." ,Jordan offered.

"Give that rat a double butt whooping from me, and however much you want the rest of the time." ,Eva growled.

She barreled-rolled to avoid Muir. She passed him with ease. She was now fourth. All she had to do was get past Aikka, Kross, and Sul. Gaining speed, Eva came closer to Aikka. Jordan was getting ready to kill Aikka and his bug.

"Don't miss, Jordan" ,Eva growled.

"I won't." ,Jordan swore.

Aikka was twenty feet from them. Eva sped up. She was starting to push the limits of the Whizzing Arrow.

"NOW, JORDAN!!!!" ,Eva screamed at her partner. Jordan did as he was told. The first shot hit Gadar. The next ones pelted both the raider and the bug. Eva passed as quickly as she could.

Letting out a breath, Eva thanked her friend. She turned on the turbo, and passed the rest of the opponents. She had a few scratches from Kross's ship, but other than that everything was fine.

They went back to the Module and got out. Eva had ran at him to thank him. She was glad that Jordan supported her. Jordan got out last, and was greeted by a kiss on the lips. Jordan was kissing back. Their kiss was very short, because Stan, Koji, and Don had walked in. Only the mechanics saw what had happened. Jordan and Eva broke up the kiss and stepped back from each other, blushing.

"That was a great race, today." ,Don started, "Good work, Jordan, at least you obeyed me."

Don started glaring at Eva when he said this. Jordan noticed.

"You know what, Don, Molly won the race. I just helped. Why don't you compliment her?" ,Jordan stated.

The whole team stared at Jordan. Eva was smiling at him. She resisted the urge to kiss him. She would do that later. Don just glared from the gunner to the pilot.

"Good job." ,Don finally said through gritted teeth, and he walked off.

"Thanks, Jordan." ,Eva said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Um...we're still here, you two." ,Koji said.

Giggling, Eva took Jordan's hand and pulled him to their room.

In their room, Jordan and Eva were getting ready to take a nap.

"Let's go out to eat tomorrow night." ,Eva said.

"OK" ,was all Jordan could say. Jordan stepped closer to Eva and kissed her.

Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I'm working on different chapters of stories I have. This is the end of the first chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
